


Travel Companion

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Road Trips, Smoking, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Mark felt safe; it was time to put the plan in to action. It was good to have a plan. Unfortunately, there were a few things he hadn't counted on when he made his plan a few years back. He hadn't planned on helping Sebastian. He hadn't planned on Jenson needing a ride. And he certainly hadn't planned on Nico.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short explanation: there _is_ more coming. I'm posting this now because I'm in a bit of a weird place right now and I feel like if I don't post this I'll get stuck completely. The story starts sort of in the middle, but don't worry! There's a beginning and an end, we just have to get there. So come on a bit of a road trip, if you please. :)

Mark looked in the rear view mirror at the two boys asleep in the back seat. Well. “Boys” was a relative term. According to him, they certainly were. Sebastian, who looked even smaller in his oversized gray hoodie, was slumped over against the window with his seat belt under his cheek. When asked his age, he always said he was eighteen. Insisted on it in fact, but he had never produced any proof of that statement. If he was, he was at least legally an adult in most states. Nico, sitting against the other window with his hand resting on top of Sebastian’s on the middle seat, was twenty. Mark only knew that because he’d known about him longer than he cared to think about. It made him feel old. Now that he was asleep, Nico looked even younger than usual, his features soft, the blonde hair framing his face and giving him an angelic, innocent look. Mark snorted quietly to himself. Looks had never been so deceiving.

Next to him in the front seat Jenson was snoring occasionally, his head tilted back, his mouth open, his sunglasses on despite the darkness outside. Even like this he looked good. He was handsome – no doubt about it – but at least in his sleep there was none of the swagger, no self-assured smirk which was otherwise his ticket out of any and all situations.

A sign flashed by, promising a motel in just another mile. He was as tired as the rest of them and the thought of a bed made him stretch out as best he could behind the wheel, longing to do so properly. It kept getting darker as he drove on. There were hardly any other cars on the road now and up ahead he could clearly see a short stretch of road that was lit. There appeared to be a gas station on one side and a small-ish motel on the other. From what he could see, they had definitely stayed in worse places. He gave Jenson a shove and he woke with a snort.

 

“Rise and shine. Figured we’d stop here for the night.” He pulled up in the parking lot and saw that there were only two other cars there. There didn’t appear to be a separate lot for staff, so one staff, and only one room occupied. Perfect.

Jenson groaned as he stepped out of the car and stretched his arms and legs.

“Bloody hell. Where are we?”

“Some ways out of Bellmile, not in Stonefort,” Mark replied, pointing back to where they had come from and then in the direction they had been going. “We should be getting there tomorrow if you can keep us on the road.” He put his cap on and started walking towards the check-in.

“It was a couple of meters...” Jenson grumbled as he followed the other man to the door. They left the two younger men sleeping in the car.

Mark had been right. There was only one staff member present and only one room unavailable. Even better, it was the room above the check-in so when Mark asked for the ground floor at the other end of the building the bored looking receptionist didn’t even bat an eye. He asked half-heartedly if Mark and Jenson needed help with their bags and seemed utterly relieved when they said no. Mark paid for one night in cash. He heard the receptionist unmute the TV, the unmistakable sounds of a football match spilling out into the otherwise quiet night before the door closed behind them.

Nico and Sebastian were still asleep. Jenson rapped his knuckles against the window, causing Nico to jump and struggle against his seat belt for a second before he looked out and saw Jenson grinning down at him. He glared at him as he got out of the car.

“Very funny. I thought you were the police or something.”

“You worried about the long arm of the law Britney?” Jenson put his arm around the younger man, pulling him close and ruffling his hair. “Last I checked you’d never even been to jail...”

“You probably liked it. And you’re annoying enough to pass for a cop.” He pulled himself free and laughed, dancing out of Jenson’s reach as he tried to grab for him again. “Smell bad enough to be one too.”

“Oi, keep it down,” Mark gruffed. “Seb, get out here. You, stop acting up. Jense, bags, door.”

“Yes _dad,_ ” Nico and Sebastian chorused sarcastically. Jenson snickered, but did as he was told.

 

The room was pretty standard, but it was clean and would do for the night. There were two beds separated by a nightstand, which surprised Mark a little. Usually when he asked for two beds in a roadside motel, they were together. It reminded him that they were heading further into the bible belt. He called first dibs on the shower in case there would only be hot water enough for one person and took his time getting himself cleaned up. Wiping the condensation off of the bathroom mirror, he ran a hand over his stubble and thought about shaving. He decided not to, and after drying off he put on a pair of clean boxers and went back to the others.

“My turn,” Jenson said and headed for the bathroom before anyone else had a chance to object.

“Anything good on?” Mark asked Sebastian, who was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds and flipping through the channels on the small television in the room. Nico was sitting just behind Seb, absentmindedly pulling at the hem of his hoodie.

“Mostly local stuff. And a lot of TV-priests.” He left it on a football game, probably the same one the receptionist had been watching. Mark sat down on the bed furthest from the door. It felt pleasantly springy and the sheets were crisp and fresh. So far, the room was definitely worth the cost.

“Did you..?”

“Yes, I did,” Nico interrupted. “You always ask, like you think I’m going to forget. I locked the door, I hung the sign.”

“The one time I don’t ask will be the one time you _do_ forget, princess,” Mark shot back. Nico looked like he was about to say something back, but then just nodded. He kept fiddling with the back of Sebastian’s clothes and by the time Jenson came out of the bathroom Nico had his hands under the younger man’s shirt, rubbing his lower back.

“Next!” Jenson said with a smile, and Nico got up. Sebastian started channel-surfing again.

“So you know anybody in..?” Jenson asked, putting his dirty clothes in a plastic bag. He took out a bottle of water and drank in big gulps.

“Stonefort? Nah, just figured we could stay there for a bit. Few weeks maybe.” Mark lay down, groaning as he straightened his back out. “Oh that’s good.”

Sebastian stopped flipping channels and turned the TV off. Jenson sat down behind him and Seb lay back, resting his head in the older man’s lap.

“Do you know anyone in Stonefort?” he asked. Jenson shrugged.

“Probably, I'm not sure.”

“It sounds small.”

“It is,” Mark confirmed with another groan as he stretched his legs and wiggled his toes. He had been driving for way too long.

“As long as it isn’t a complete dump,” Seb yawned.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep before you’ve had a shower.” Jenson poked him a couple of times and Sebastian squirmed and laughed.

“I won’t, I won’t!” He soon settled down and Jenson stroked his hair, running his fingers through the light brown strands.

“You need a haircut, you’re getting all scruffy.”

“Yeah and Mark needs to shave. So?” Sebastian didn’t really want to get his hair cut. He always wore caps and beanies anyway.

“We’ll fix it when we get there. You’re up tomorrow Seb, there’s a back door at the reception,” Mark said. Sebastian nodded. Nico came back in the room, still drying his hair. He sat down on Mark’s bed and Sebastian left for the bathroom.

“Turn out the lights?” Nico asked as he got in bed next to Mark, and Jenson sighed and got up. The room got dark and Mark heard him get back into bed. The only light now came from above the bathroom door.

Nico had just started snoozing when the sounds of the shower stopped. Soon after, the room was temporarily lit from the bathroom when Sebastian opened the door. He flicked the lights off and Mark heard him tiptoe across the floor and get into bed. Jenson mumbled something, probably half asleep, and Sebastian answered but Mark couldn’t make out the words. He heard them kiss. Nico turned over and draped his arm across Mark’s chest, snuggling in close to his side. Mark kissed his still-wet hair and smiled in the dark. It wasn’t what he had planned for his trip, but... it was okay, this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Mark and Nico first meet, exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has changed and some tags have been added (more to come). Also, fair warning: I have taken great (GREAT) liberties with the geography. :)

Even in his early teens Nico had been trouble. He was constantly up to something, hanging around older kids to pick up bad habits and then bringing those habits with him down to the younger children. They thought he was cool. Mark had always thought Nico seemed a little lost. Something was missing, and Nico was searching without a care as to whom or what he might wreck on the way to finding it.

Estherfield could never have been big enough for the likes of Nico Rosberg, Mark thought. It was a small town that most people just drove through, stopping perhaps for a burger, a few gallons of gas, or possibly a tune-up. It didn’t suit him. His parents had wanted to settle somewhere quiet, where Nico could grow up safe and secure. It was almost as if they never really saw the boy who went from innocent troublemaking to shoplifting and joyriding, and then turned into a young man with a reputation people only whispered about.

Mark had been told of these rumors as soon as he started making friends with his coworkers. They excitedly shared with him how Keke, Nico’s father, had sent Nico away to stay with relatives, somewhere far away from the “bad influences”... as if there was anything bad enough to influence Nico Rosberg in a place like Estherfield. No, he took the influences with him and came back a few years later, more grown up and even more dangerous. People no longer whispered about “the Rosberg boy”, now they gossiped openly about Nico. Mark knew Nico only by sight, but had heard enough about him to find himself wondering if even half of it was true.

The seasonal work was good that year, and people came in from all over wanting to make a bit of money working the fields and farms that all looked for extra hands. Mark had already decided to leave at that point, had already told the other guys at the auto-shop that he’d be moving on. By now he figured it was safe, and he rather felt like just moving along, getting back on the road, back to business. He had been in Estherfield longer than he’d ever thought he’d be; so long he actually had belongings to get rid of and friends to say goodbye to.

 

Mark would probably never forget the first time he actually spoke with Nico Rosberg. It was the last week in town for most of the seasonal workers and it was the night of the “Spring Festival”, an annual event older than anyone currently living in town. There was a funfair, and local businesses had stands out in the street selling home-made cider and sweets. A lot of the young adults, who found the wholesome entertainment on offer in town a little too tame, made their way out to Lake Esther. There the tradition revolved more around bonfires and dancing, drinking and sneaking off into the bushes for drunken escapades that everyone hoped and prayed that their parents wouldn’t find out about.

He parked his Camaro convertible at a safe distance from the other cars and walked down to the beach, finding his workmates who soon supplied him with plenty of beer. The air was pleasantly warm and the atmosphere was relaxed and jovial. Mark saw that Nico was there, but didn’t really notice him. He was further down the beach with a group of his friends and they were passing a bottle between them, talking and laughing.

“I heard he only finished school because he fucked one of his professors.” The voice drifted in to Mark’s consciousness and pulled him out of his thoughts. It was one of the guys from the shop.

“I heard he went through the lot of ‘em,” countered another, and they laughed.

“I heard Rosberg is still a virgin singing in the church choir, but the auto shop boys on the other hand are a bunch of gossiping fucking grannies,” Mark said, sipping his beer and still looking at Nico. “Seriously, you’ve got nothing better to talk about than _that_?” He pointed at the blonde young man who was now juggling three beer bottles to the applause and cheers of his friends.

“Well Marky, this one isn’t a rumor. He got some guy put in Redmarsh.”

“How the fuck would he put anyone in jail mate? Be reasonable.” Mark took another drink of his beer. It was the worst part of small-town life. Everything was apparently everyone’s business, and logic didn’t always figure in to the equations when there was gossip to be had.

“They got caught in a... compromising position... in a stolen car. The way I heard it Rosberg talked his way out of it but knowing him that probably means he bent over for some cop. The other guy was lucky the cops already knew who Rosberg was at least, so they knew he wasn’t underage.”

“So he might not be jailbait anymore, but he is queer?” It was Tom from the diner who had spoken up and gotten the laugh.

“You know, there’s a couple things I’m gonna miss about Estherfield, and a couple of things I’m quite happy to leave behind,” Mark said, getting to his feet and grabbing another beer out of the case, “and Tom, you’re definitely in one of those two categories.” He walked off, ignoring the guys who called his name. Maybe it was just because he’d already decided to leave, but he didn’t feel the least bit guilty.

 

When he got back up the hill he found that there was someone standing by his car. He didn’t have to get much closer before he saw who it was.

“Don’t touch that,” he called out as Nico reached for the car. The younger man spun around and his face split in a big smile.

“Mark, hi.”

“Yeah, hi.” When he got closer he saw that Nico had a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey in his hand.

“Nice car,” he said, swaying slightly.

“Thanks.” It looked like he had been expecting something more, but Mark was really only interested in finding out what Nico wanted and then going home. Small-talk really wasn’t his favorite activity.

“What year is it?” Nico was about to reach for the car again, but stopped himself and took a few steps towards Mark instead.

“It’s a '69.”

Mark hadn’t really looked at him up close before and it struck him just how _pretty_ Nico was. It was as if everything about him had been made to be looked at and enjoyed. Bright blue-green eyes, long lashes, fair skin and soft blonde hair. He wasn’t exactly hiding himself either; his shirt was halfway unbuttoned and his jeans might not be tight, but they definitely showed off a nicely rounded rear. Mark blamed the beer for looking. Nico either didn’t notice, or didn’t mind.

“Is it fast?”

“You could say that, yeah,” Mark had to smile. He could tell Nico was trying to get him to talk, but he wasn’t biting.

“Could you give me a ride?”

“Excuse me?” Mark had been about to take another sip of beer but now the bottle was just sort of suspended in his hand on its way up to his mouth.

“You have a nice car, so... can you give me a ride?” Nico clarified, taking the cap off the whiskey bottle. He swallowed a mouthful and Mark couldn’t help it, his eyes were drawn to how the young man’s tongue peeked out between his lips to catch a stray drop. “Want some?”

Mark laughed.

“You want a ride, and you’re offering me a drink? Mate, you might be pretty but you don’t seem very smart.” He expected Nico to be offended, but he just snickered.

“Come on, don’t make me beg.” He licked his lips again, this time looking right at him, and Mark’s smile froze. “Or is that what you like, Mark?”

 

They ended up taking a slightly longer route back to town, Nico asking if they could go for a bit of a ride. He kept passing the bottle to Mark, who was definitely over the legal limit but felt more unsafe because of Nico’s presence than the alcohol. Nico’s hand found his thigh and he didn’t push it away, he just looked at it.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“What if I want to?”

Mark didn’t have an answer, and Nico’s hand stayed put. At least for a while. Soon it was finding its way higher up his leg and it was unnerving but... Mark kind of wanted to see where this was going.

“So you think I’m pretty?” Mark heard Nico’s nails scratch against the denim as he moved his hand even higher.

“You’re as easy as they say if all it takes is for someone to call you pretty...” Mark teased. He wanted to gauge Nico’s reaction to being reminded of his reputation. Nico just smirked.

“Maybe. You’re the one who called me pretty, got me in your car, and is letting me feel you up.” He had a hungry look in his eyes. “Maybe you’re the one who is easy.” Mark couldn’t really argue with that point and let silence fall. He didn’t speak again until Nico’s hand cupped his crotch.

“You feeling frisky mate?” He didn’t know how much he could blame the alcohol anymore; he was half-hard and Nico seemed more than willing to just keep going.

“You feel like a good time.” The hand between his legs pushed down harder. “Pull over somewhere.”

They were in the middle of nowhere. There probably wasn’t another person around for miles. Night had fallen and in the distance they could see a hint of the lights in town. Nico leaned over, smiling, and kissed Mark as soon as the car had rolled to a stop. There was nothing careful or shy about it and Mark figured if that’s what Nico wanted, he was fine with that. With his hand in the younger man’s hair he took control of the kiss. They both still tasted of the whiskey, sweet and smoky, and he chased the flavor across Nico’s tongue. Nico made a pleased little noise at the back of his throat, his hands working on opening Mark’s jeans.

“Back seat?” He asked breathlessly when he finally had to pull away. Mark nodded.

It wasn’t very graceful, but they both got over the front seats and Mark sat down in the middle with Nico straddling his hips, grinding down against him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he panted into Mark’s ear, still kissing him messily while unbuttoning his own pants and shoving them down unceremoniously. “God I want you to fuck me.” He wriggled out of one pant-leg, not bothering with the other, and then got Mark to raise his hips so he could pull down his pants too. He fished a condom out of his tangled jeans and gave it to Mark.

“You always this well-prepared?” Mark asked as he opened the foil and rolled the condom on. He realized his hands were shaking, watching as Nico wet his fingers in his mouth and reached behind himself.

“Yeah, I’m a fucking boy scout.”

Nico spat into his hand and took hold of Mark’s cock, grinning at him. Mark had to close his eyes for a moment; it was a little too much, a little too real. When he opened them the young man’s face was not even an inch away, looking straight in to his eyes. Slowly, Nico sank down, enveloping Mark in a sensational tight heat that made him groan out loud. Discomfort flitted across Nico’s face, mixed with concentration and then finally, when he had Mark’s length fully sheathed inside, his mouth fell open in a moan as his eyes rolled back in his head. His whole body seemed to relax and the corners of his mouth quirked up.

“Fuck... yes....” he sighed.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position but he was soon rolling his hips and riding Mark with complete abandon, moaning his pleasure out into the night air. His arms were around Mark’s neck and his knees were probably going to be rubbed raw from sliding against the seat, but he didn’t seem to care. He kept hissing out filthy words but Mark wasn’t listening, he couldn’t, he was scarcely holding on to his own orgasm, gripping Nico’s hips hard.

He pushed him back, making him support himself against the front seats so he could gain some leverage. The younger man’s shirt was completely open now and there was a sheen of sweat on his smooth chest. Pushing upward Mark had a lot more control and he took a firm hold of Nico’s cock, jerking him off roughly. Not long after, Nico threw his head back and his whole body arched upward. He shuddered and came, his muscles pulsing around Mark in time with his high-pitched cries. Mark growled low in his throat and let go, letting his own release wash over him.

When he had gathered his thoughts a little he became aware that Nico was still lying back against the front seats. Now the position was looking quite uncomfortable.

“Sorry, c’mere.” He reached out his hand and helped him sit up. Nico’s hair was dampened with sweat, his eyes a little glassy, and he had a satisfied, lazy smile on his lips.

“Mark... you _are_ a good time.”

 

They didn’t say much during the ride back and Mark dropped Nico off at the house he directed him to. The lights were on in an upstairs window and Mark didn’t know if it was just paranoia or if the shadowy figure he thought he saw actually was Nico’s father looking down at them.

“See you later,” Nico said with a smile before walking up the path to the house. Mark drove home and collapsed in bed, opting to not think about anything more advanced than getting his shoes off before falling asleep.

 

The next day however, Mark thought about Nico. He soon realized he knew little more than what was common knowledge through gossip... gossip that, given the fact that they had fucked within the hour of meeting each other properly for the first time, now seemed more well-founded than not.

He also realized that while he usually kept his own interest in men quiet, Nico had basically started coming on to him right away. Maybe he was just that unafraid, that unconcerned... or maybe Mark had been naive to think there wasn’t gossip about him, just as there was about Nico Rosberg and everyone else in Estherfield. It just made him feel even more confident that it was indeed time to leave.

 

The day after that there was a knock on the door. Mark wasn’t expecting anyone, so thinking it was a salesperson or someone from work, he didn’t check before opening. Outside stood Nico Rosberg. He grinned at the surprised look on Mark’s face.

“Hi Mark.”

“Eh... hi?”

They stood in silence for a moment. Mark’s mind was whirring but getting nowhere.

“Can I come in?” Nico finally asked, and Mark stepped aside.

“What...” he started, but then just looked at Nico who took off his shoes and strode inside like he lived there. He cast a glance into the kitchen but then moved on to the little couch in the living room. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

“What are you doing here?” Mark finally asked. Nico looked very out of place sitting in his worn-down old couch in his tiny apartment.

“I’ve been thinking,” Nico replied with a cheery tone, “about us.”

“Us?”

“I like having a good time Mark, and you’re a good time. So I just wanted to know if you were interested.” Mark had to laugh. Nico smiled politely and waited for him to say something.

“What, you want us to be fuck-buddies or something?”

“Why not? I think you enjoyed yourself too.” He spread his legs suggestively, still looking up at Mark through his eyelashes.

He really sounded like he didn’t care, like this wasn’t a problem, and as Mark cast around for something normal and sane to say to inject some logic into the conversation the only thing he could think of was his plans to leave.

“Mate, I move in two weeks. I’m leaving Estherfield. For good.”

“Well isn’t that perfect then? No strings attached.”

 

Mark didn’t really know how it happened, but they ended up having sex on the couch. A week later, Nico had been sleeping at his apartment for five days. He came and went as he pleased but their nights were spent together, and while Mark was sure this wasn’t love – nowhere near it – he had to admit he enjoyed Nico’s company. He spoke openly about anything and everything, and appeared to not have a single shy bone in his body. He left the door open when showering and frequently strode through the apartment nude or only partially clothed.

Not that Mark minded much, it was a welcome distraction. The younger man also had a seemingly insatiable appetite when it came to sex, but since Mark had gone without for a pretty long time it was just another thing he didn’t mind about him.

He told Nico some of his plans, but far from all of them. He said he was going to Stonefort, staying there for a few weeks maybe, before moving on. The drive would take a couple of days at the very least. Nico told him about his wish to move to a bigger city, preferably in another state, to get away from his parents and Estherfield.

“Does it bother you? The gossip I mean,” Mark asked one night when they were lying in bed together, the sheets tangled and the air still warm and telling of their recent activities.

“No. Not really. It did, but... I mean I don’t care. I know what they say about me, but it just kind of makes me want to do even more they can talk about. If their lives are that boring, you know?”

They were both quiet for a while. Nico took a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand and lit it. Still lying on his back, he took a deep drag and blew the smoke straight up into the air, before offering the cigarette to Mark. He took it. He didn’t usually smoke, but Nico was very good at spreading his bad habits. They’d have to open the window before going to sleep anyway.

“I want to come with you,” Nico said suddenly. “You can drop me off somewhere. Austin or Houston or... just somewhere.”

“And what would you do in Austin or Houston?”

“Something. Anything. It’s still better than here.”

“You remember when I said you were pretty, but not very smart?” Mark asked, turning on his side to look at Nico. “You’re having one of those moments.”

“What are you going to do in Stonefort then?”

Mark sighed. He didn’t feel much like involving Nico in his travel plans... then again, dropping him off somewhere along the way would give him company for a bit, and he didn’t have to tell Nico everything.

“What about your parents?” he asked, putting the other question off for a while. Nico took the cigarette back and took another drag.

“What about them? They’ll be happy I’m out of Estherfield, at least they won’t have to hear about me getting in trouble. I’ll tell them I’ve gotten a job or something.” Silence fell again.

“Can I come with you?” Nico asked, turning to look at Mark.

“Stop asking,” he grumbled and put the cigarette out. He got up and opened the window, the night air cold against his naked body.

“No, not until you say yes.”

“Not gonna happen, so give it up.”

“Why can’t I come with you? Don’t you like having me around anymore?” Nico pouted and pulled at the sheet, uncovering himself slowly and stopping just before he reached his crotch.

“Did you really get some guy thrown in jail?” Mark shot back, and Nico grinned at him.

“I’ll tell you if you let me come with you?” He turned over and slid the sheet off, wiggling his ass.

“Did you service your professors to get your grades?” Mark asked, moving back towards the bed. Nico shifted his hips up, arching his back. He looked more than a little tempting. Mark’s hand landed on his rear with a sharp slap and Nico moaned, looking back over his shoulder at him.

“If I had, I’d have gotten straight A’s.”

It struck Mark again just how carefree Nico seemed in these moments. It may be distracting, but the way he was so unashamed was certainly intoxicating. Later, while he was buried to the hilt in the younger man, breathing against his warm skin air thick with the smell of sweat and sex, Nico panted out some of the many benefits to his company on an otherwise long and lonely journey. Since his better judgment was otherwise occupied Mark agreed, truly in the heat of the moment, realizing from Nico’s instantly overjoyed expression that he wasn’t likely to be able to play it off as a joke later.

Mark didn’t exactly know how to plan around him coming along, but he knew how to deal with Nico wanting to fuck, so he focused on that for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long wait. "Life" is my excuse, and I hope to be a little quicker with the next bit... :)

Mark’s last two weeks in Estherfield were full of Nico and his care-free attitude. On the one hand it was nice to not have to think so much, to worry as little as Nico did about things. On the other however, it was getting distracting. At first it had been okay, but Mark didn’t like feeling distracted when there were serious matters drawing ever closer. He felt rusty, a little out of it. He’d have to both practice and exercise if he wanted to make it through the whole trip. Nico still mostly did his own thing during the day so he was free to pack and sell or throw away everything he wouldn’t be bringing.

While going through his things he realized just how long it had been since he brought his kit together. He had spread his tools out to make it less conspicuous, but gathering everything up felt good. Soon enough everything was back in its place, and he had packed everything he would be taking with him. His kit aside it was mostly clothes and a few valuables. The furniture he would leave behind. He paid in advance to store his beloved convertible ‘for a while’ in one of the auto shop garages, and bought a large but convenient four-door Lincoln.

“A mobster-car with a roof? Why?” Nico asked when he saw it.

“Because on the road you need plenty of space. If I can’t find a motel or something I’ll be sleeping in this thing, I prefer to have a roof over my head.”

“We,” Nico amended.

“We,” Mark agreed. He was starting to think it might be time to figure out where he and Nico actually stood. The past two weeks had been pretty great, but he wouldn’t say he was in love with the young blonde who was now eyeing the back seat of the Lincoln suspiciously. He also didn’t think Nico was in love with him. He didn’t want the young man getting the wrong idea. Was there such a thing as being ‘in lust’ with someone? He cared about Nico, sure, but... he shook his head. He had more important things to worry about than this.

 

As he was packing and deciding what to keep and what to throw away, Mark found a few things that needed to be returned. It was mostly borrowed tools, but with a sigh he found a good portion of them belonged to Tom. It was tempting to just leave them behind, or get someone else to drop them off; he really didn’t feel much like dealing with Tom and his attitude. There would probably be less talk if he simply returned the tools however, and if Mark went down to the diner to leave them Tom probably wouldn’t have time to talk anyway.

He gathered up the tools in a bag and had just started walking downstairs when a rough voice called his name. Turning around, he saw little Mrs. Price shuffling towards him. As she drew closer the ever-present stench of stale cigarette smoke that hung around her made his eyes water.

“Mrs. Price,” he said, trying not to inhale too much.

“Mark, you already leaving?” she pointed to the bag in his hand with her cigarette. “I thought you were going next week. If you’d told me you’d be leaving early I could’ve gotten another tenant in and...”

“No Mrs. Price, I’m just going to return some things, I’m still going next week,” Mark interrupted. She fixed him with her beady little eyes.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. That’s what you said, and you’ve always been a good man that way Mark, what you say is what you do.” She nodded firmly and took a puff from her cigarette, wheezing as she sucked more smoke down.

“About that though, you know me Mark, I’m not one to spread gossip around...”

“Of course not Mrs. Price,” Mark said quickly, thinking to himself that this was an incredible performance in the art of denial. Mrs. Price was a huge gossip, always talking about things that bothered her and people who weren’t acting ‘fitting’, as she liked to express it. She was likely to speak venomously about someone one day, only to be gossiping freely with them the next. Mark had always made sure to watch himself around her as to not get on her bad side, but he was still sure she talked about him to the other old ladies she played Rummy with every week.

“... but I’ve seen that Rosberg boy hanging around here.” The way she hissed out Nico’s last name made it very clear what she thought of him. Mark took a deep breath, ready to defend himself or dismiss whatever she was about to say.

“I wouldn’t normally say... not my place and all... but I think someone ought to. I think it’s a good thing you’re doing.”

“I... what?” Mark said, surprised.

“That boy has always been trouble, oh he looks like an angel but you know the devil himself lived in heaven once – and even the devil can quote the bible, Mark! Don’t ever forget that.” She waved a stubby yellow finger at him.

“But I reckon you’re doing a good thing, taking him under your wing. You’re a good man Mark, and that boy needs a good role model, someone who can teach him an honest skill and make a proper man out of him.”

Mark nearly choked trying not to burst out laughing, and took a deep breath of the smoky air. His eyes stung and he gave her a strained smile.

“That’s very kind of you to say, Mrs. Price.”

“Kind nothing, that boy needs someone who isn’t afraid to give him the rod if he’s toeing the line!”

Mark bit his tongue.

“His folks tried, but... foreigners.” She lowered her voice and rolled her eyes. Mark wasn’t about to point out that he was a foreigner too now that his landlord finally seemed to have warmed up to him, for whatever reason.

He made sure to “let slip” that he and Nico had gotten jobs in the next state over, and Price said she’d thought it was something like that. Mark finally managed to get away by reminding her he needed to return some things to Tom before his shift ended, and Mrs. Price reminded him to drop all of his keys off when he left. Before he could turn away she grabbed his arm in a surprisingly firm grip.

“Just remember what I told you, Mark. It’s a good thing you’re doing, but... the devil.”

“The devil. Right, yeah, got it,” he said, nodding and hurrying away.

 

The diner was quiet when he arrived, only two tables taken.

“Hey Mark, late dinner?” Sam called happily from behind the counter, grabbing a cup and reaching for the coffee.

“No thanks Sammy, not today.” She shrugged and poured some coffee anyway, casting a glance at the customers to make sure nobody was about to ask for anything before coming around the counter to sit down.

“Rough day?”

“About as usual,” she said, stretching her legs out. “Dad said you’re leaving?”

“Oh, did he?” Mark kept his voice even but it annoyed him that Tom would be talking about what he was doing. Why would he do that? Then again, not much happened in Estherfield to begin with, and he supposed not many people moved away at his age. Some of the younger people did; some came back, some didn’t. Mark had been an odd duck when he arrived, and now he was drawing attention to himself again by leaving.

“Mhm, and mom said...” Sam took a sip of her coffee before putting the cup down. She lowered her voice. “Mom said Price told her you were ‘taking care’ of Rosberg.” She made quote-marks in the air and then looked at him expectantly.

“Rosberg?” Mark said, pretending to think. “No, Keke had a problem with his car and he...” he lowered his voice and Sam, seemingly without thinking about it, leaned in a little to hear him better, “he paid me to fix it, you know, on the side. He’s just got Nico running errands for him. You know what he’s like, Keke has to keep him on a short leash.”

Samantha smiled and Mark winked at her. Fight gossip with gossip.

“Mark?” Tom said when he came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a greasy kitchen towel. “You here for dinner?” He sounded very unsure, which made Mark feel better about the visit. He wasn’t naive enough to think Tom might actually feel guilty about the way they’d left things last time around, but he found a petty kind of pleasure in Tom’s discomfort.

“No mate, came by to return some things and just got caught up talking to Sammy.” He playfully winked at Sam, who smiled broadly at him. Tom didn’t look pleased.

“Sam, don’t you have..?” Tom started, giving his daughter a hard look. For a second it looked like she was about to argue, but then she set her cup down.

“Fine, I guess I do. I’ll see you, Mark.” She got up and gave Mark a little hug, moving in a bit closer than strictly necessary to do so.

When she had gone Tom and Mark looked at each other in silence for a little while.

“So, they say you’re leaving?”

“That’s right,” Mark confirmed.

“When you quit at the shop I thought you’d be moving on to another job, in the city maybe.”

“Who says I’m not?” Tom glanced up from inspecting the tools in the bag Mark had set down on the floor.

“Price said...”

“Oh Price,” Mark dismissed. Time to pull out the big guns and really cover his tracks. “I didn’t want to say, you know how she talks...” Much like his daughter had, Tom leaned in at the prospect of a bit of gossip.

“Actually, I’m going back home. Me and an old flame are gonna give it another go and...”

Tom looked surprised, but pleased. Mark didn’t know if it was because of the “exclusive”, or because he was leaving. He and Tom had never really gotten along very well, but since the auto-shop guys liked Mark and Tom hung out with them a lot, they’d been forced to endure each other’s company.

With the tools returned and certain that he’d never have to see Tom again, Mark felt significantly lighter as he went back home. He and Nico had yet to set an actual date for leaving, but “sometime in the next week” had been decided. Nico had gone home for the day, and Mark took a shower, humming to himself. Things were moving along nicely. The plan was back on track.

 

Nico came back that evening, took his shoes off, and went straight for the refrigerator. He took out a plate with two slices of pizza on it and started stuffing one into his mouth cold. Mark looked at him.

“Nice to see you too,” he said, grabbing the other slice before Nico could stop him.

“’m ‘ungry,” Nico complained with his mouth full.

“And I’m not? I’ll remind you I paid for that. What’s got you in such a mood?”

Nico rolled his eyes, but ate the rest of the slice in silence.

“I’ve talked to my dad,” he finally said, not looking at Mark.

“And what did he say?”

“Not much,” he shrugged. “He gave me a couple of hundred bucks and wished me good luck, kind of.”

Mark looked at him for a minute but didn’t say anything. He’d insisted that Nico tell his parents he was leaving and part of the reason was to keep himself out of trouble. He was glad his self-preservation skills hadn’t died completely during his time in the sleepy little town where the most exciting thing was... probably Nico, now that he thought about it.

 

Nico had one suitcase with clothes and necessities, as well as some camping equipment that Mark looked over with a laugh.

“You’re going to Houston to kip out under the stars then?” he mocked. Nico didn’t say anything back. In fact, he’d been uncharacteristically quiet since he’d come back to the apartment after talking to his parents.

“Mark?” Nico said after a while, breaking the silence that Mark had consciously been keeping. “You remember that I said I’d tell you the truth if I got to come with you? About... before?” Mark nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I figured I should do that. Before we leave.”

“Because..?”

“Because I said I would, and we... eh... I kind of said I’d... help... someone.”

 

It was the first time Mark had ever seen the younger man hesitant or unsure about anything. He sat in stunned silence as Nico told him the truth behind the rumor he had heard at Lake Esther a couple of weeks ago and explained that he would like to request a little bit of a detour on their trip. During the day, he had sort of promised to meet up with someone. Someone Mark wasn’t so sure would be happy to see Nico. It was reassuring that he was so adamant about keeping his promise, but when Nico stopped talking Mark had to once again tell him that while he may be pretty, he didn’t come across as very smart.

“And why not?” Nico said, crossing his arms and jutting his chin out.

“You’re asking the guy you’re currently sleeping with, who you only met two weeks ago by the way, to take you along on a cross-state trek with just a teeny tiny little stop along the way to pick up your ex. From jail. Where you got him locked up. Mate, it might just be one of the worst fucking ideas I’ve ever heard.”

“He’s not my ex, he’s...” Nico bit his lip, thinking. “I’m not sure. I said I’d be there, and it’s not far out of our way.”

Mark sighed. That was the downside of traveling with other people. They changed your plans. Mark had always had a firm belief that a good, solid plan was important – sometimes it was the difference between life and death. He supposed Nico had no idea how much he was actually changing Mark’s plans though, so he really couldn’t blame him. Besides, if he helped Nico pick up his ex (or whatever he happened to be) he could leave those two together and be on his merry way. Maybe they’d even want to leave before he got to Stonefort, which would be very convenient.

“I think you’d like him,” Nico said with a small smile. Mark sighed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soon" is a very relative thing, and I'm sorry about the long wait. Here's the next chapter. :)

Mark looked over the things in the trunk one last time before closing it. It was still early, but it felt like a good idea to get on the road as soon as possible. Nico was already sitting in the front seat, rubbing his eyes and looking even younger than usual with his tousled hair and pouty expression. He had been very unhappy about being woken up so early. Mark had offered him breakfast and only after being told off for acting like a brat had Nico sat down and sulkily munched a single slice of toast with nothing on it.

It would take half the day to get to Redmarsh, maybe another few hours to get finished with _that_ business, and by then it’d be time to look for someplace to spend the night. As grumpy as Nico was being, Mark half-hoped this ex of his would convince him to stay wherever he happened to be going. Then he could be on his way and not have to worry.

He was worried though; worried that something might happen to Nico, worried about trying to plan around this little detour. Worried that Nico’s ex would, despite the younger man’s repeated promises to the contrary, be violent or vindictive towards him – or take offense at Mark’s presence. He kept imagining him as a rough type, some kind of thug. Nico had said he was older, that he was the one who stole the car they had been in. Mark thought he knew only too well what kind of people might steal a car for a romp; he also knew all too well what those kinds of people were capable of.

“He’s not like that, he would have talked his way out of it too, if he could have,” Nico said, sounding more annoyed than anything at rehashing the subject again. “He’s not a bad guy, you know, he just...”

“Ended up in jail because of you,” Mark finished for him. Nico rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about him, but personally, I’d be at least a little bit miffed, mate.”

“He might be, a little,” Nico conceded after thinking it over for a few seconds. “But he really likes me so it’ll be fine. And I think you’ll like him.”

Silence fell between them again and Mark kept his eyes on the road, but his mind was on Nico and his ex. Nico kept insisting that they’d probably get on well, but when Mark had asked why he thought so, he hadn’t been able to give any kind of solid answer. As far as Mark knew, the only things they had in common were that they had both slept with Nico and they were both capable of stealing a car.

When Mark looked over to say something more, Nico was asleep. So much for being good company.

 

Redmarsh was a small town that appeared suddenly out of a dusty landscape. Its main places of employment were the jail, a youth detention center, and the motel and diner nearby. Mark found it funny in a tragic kind of way that the state built a prison and thus simultaneously offered work and an argument for _not_ moving there – and then people arrived to visit their locked-up loved ones and became the bread and butter of the community.

The closer they got, the quieter Nico became. He had moved to the back seat and Mark had been trying to start some kind of conversation, but by the time the signs started pointing him towards the jail he had given up. Nico was sitting in the middle so Mark could see him clearly as he fiddled with his shirt, bit his nails, and looked out the windows.

“So what does this Jenson look like?” It had taken a good long time before he’d finally gotten the full story, and even longer before Nico had told him Jenson’s name.

“Like that,” Nico replied as they approached the parking lot and bus stops outside of the jail.

There was a guy in blue jeans and a flannel shirt standing by the stop marked Bellmile. He was wearing a pair of big aviator glasses and had a jacket casually slung over one shoulder, and Mark thought to himself that a cowboy hat wouldn’t have looked too out of place on him. This guy didn’t look half as rough as he had imagined.

Nico wound his window down and stuck his head out. The guy looked at them, looked away, and then turned back to look again, pushing his glasses down on his nose. Nico quickly moved to sit behind Mark, leaving the rest of the back seat available. Mark pulled up at the stop and Jenson leaned down, resting his arms on the open window as he looked inside. He smiled when he looked at Nico.

“Britney,” he said, and the tone was more serious than his smile let on. Mark looked in his mirror and found Nico was almost lying down in the back, one leg over the other seats and his back against the opposite door. He was completely focused on Jenson and smiling broadly.

“And you are?” Jenson asked, turning towards Mark.

“I’m Mark.”

“Mark,” Jenson repeated. “So, Mark. Did you fuck him?”

Mark wasn’t sure what to think, but Nico still just looked amused.

“Yeah.”

“Good, good,” Jenson said, nodding. He opened the door and pushed Nico’s leg aside, sitting down in the back seat.

“Where to mate?”

“Do you know how to get to Bellmile from here?”

 

Mark had expected them to talk, had expected this guy Jenson to be angry with Nico, _something_. At most he sounded a little annoyed. Nico kept trying to touch him and kept getting his hand batted away. They had been quiet for a couple of miles when Jenson spoke up.

“Almost a month in the fucking nick for your sake. How are you going to repay me for that one, Britney?”

Nico whispered something in Jenson’s ear, Mark could see them in the mirror and it didn’t take a genius to figure out the rough outline of what Nico had suggested. Jenson didn’t look too impressed though.

“Yeah, right. In the back seat of your new boyfriend’s car,” he scoffed.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Nico said sulkily.

“I thought you were the boyfriend mate,” Mark felt more warmly towards Jenson already.

“Oh I don’t know, what do you say Britney?” Jenson asked, nudging Nico. “Don’t pout,” he added with a smug smile.

“I don’t know. I guess,” Nico finally replied in a low voice. “Something like that.”

“What does that make me then?” Mark asked from the front seat. Nico looked almost shocked and Jenson chuckled.

“Whatever the fuck you want,” Nico snapped, turning to look out of the window, ignoring the other two as best he could.

The rest of the trip Mark and Jenson made small-talk while Nico kept quiet and stubbornly didn’t look at either one of them.

 

By the time they arrived in Bellmile it was already pretty late. Jenson directed Mark through the town and in to a lot behind a diner, where two trailers were parked next to each other.

“That one’s mine,” Jenson said, pointing to the smaller of the trailers. “Or it was, I hope she hasn’t changed the lock...”

He hopped out of the car and went for the door as soon as Mark had stopped. Nico and Mark stayed by the car.

“So, that’s the boyfriend?” Mark said, smirking at how Nico scowled at him.

“Obviously not,” he said. “Are we leaving tonight or..?”

Mark stretched. It would probably be good to keep moving, but he was rather tired and Bellmile was the last bigger town for a while. He heard a deep sigh of relief from over by the trailer.

“Are you guys hungry?” Jenson asked, disappearing into the darkness for a little bit before the lights inside the trailer came on. “The burgers aren’t bad here,” he called.

“What do you say?” Mark asked. Nico shrugged, then yawned.

“We could eat and find somewhere to sleep and go tomorrow?”

 

Jenson led the way inside the diner and Mark got the distinct feeling that it could have traded places with the one in Estherfield without too many people noticing. Nico appeared to have been there before, or maybe the place was just that reminiscent of home; without looking around he went for a booth in the corner and made himself comfortable.

“Jenson? Jenson!” A blonde woman behind the counter yelled, coming around the counter and hurrying up to them. Jenson grinned at her and held out his arms. Mark made his way over towards Nico while keeping his eye on the others and had just sat down when, instead of a hug, Jenson got a hard punch in the side.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” the woman said, hitting Jenson on the arm as he was blocking this time around.

“Ow! Bloody hell Susie!”

“Jail? Hospital? You’d better have the excuse of a lifetime or I swear...”

“Jail, I was in jail.”

The woman seemed to calm down very quickly at that.

“What kind of stupid shit did you get lifted for this time?”

“A bit of this and that, you know,” he said, avoiding the question. “Do you still need a hand in the kitchen?”

“I need a hand yeah, but that doesn’t mean you’ve got your job back.”

“Fair enough. Three burgers and three beers then love,” Jenson winked at her and pointed to the table where Mark and Nico were sitting.

“You still owe me the rent,” she said, turning and heading back behind the counter. Jenson blew a kiss after her and a waitress clearing a table nearby started laughing.

 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Mark guessed when Jenson sat down next to Nico.

“Ex-something, yeah,” Jenson said with a nod.

Mark thought to himself that Nico and Jenson seemed very much alike, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. It was fine for Nico to be a bit irresponsible, he was young enough to make mistakes and he was teachable. If Jenson was still that irresponsible and didn’t learn from his mistakes, he was likely to be a problem, a risk. Mark could see how stealing a car would probably seem impressive to Nico but to him it felt unnecessarily reckless, especially if it was just for a bit of fun.

“So where are you two heading off to then?” Jenson asked, leaning back to let the waitress place three beers and three glasses on the table.

“Stonefort,” Mark said, taking a sip of the beer. It was nice and cool, but he would have to stick to one glass if they were going to drive to a motel somewhere.

“That’s... far,” Jenson said, sounding surprised. “What’d you do to have to go all the way out there?”

“I don’t _have_ to go anywhere, it was just time to move on and Stonefort sounded okay,” Mark dismissed. “And Nico wanted to get dropped off somewhere along the way, and requested a favor.”

“For which I’m very grateful, of course,” Jenson said, raising his glass to Mark before turning to Nico. “What do you mean get dropped off somewhere?” When Nico didn’t answer right away, Mark did it for him.

“He wanted to get out of Estherfield and go to the big city, and he wouldn’t stop nagging me until I let him come along.”

Jenson laughed and Nico glared. It only lasted until Jenson put his arm around him and gave him a squeeze however.

“Good to know things haven’t changed too much.”

 

Conversation flowed easily between them and Mark had to admit Nico had been right; he and Jenson got along just fine. He wasn’t too sure about him yet though, he could tell that he sometimes skirted subjects, joked things away when Mark asked about past jobs, if he was from Bellmile, and how he had met Nico.

When they had finished eating Jenson asked the waitress for a second round of beer.

“Thanks but no thanks mate,” Mark said, holding up his hand to stop the young woman before she could leave their table. “I’ve still got to drive to a motel or something.” Saying it felt strange. In part he wanted Nico to come with him as he still didn’t fully trust that Jenson was as fine with things as he seemed on the surface, but another part of him was rather hoping Jenson would take Nico off his hands so he could continue to Stonefort unencumbered.

“You can stay at mine if you like?” Jenson said. “Three beers, please,” he added to the waitress, waving her off in the direction of the kitchen.

“What, in the trailer?”

“The couch folds out and the bed’s pretty big. I’m sure two of us can be convinced to share...” Jenson winked at him. Nico snorted with laughter and Mark wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“You said yourself you don’t have a schedule.” The beers arrived and Jenson looked thoughtful for a second.

“Why don’t you take that to go, love?” he said, looking at Nico.

“Why?”

“Because there are some things I’d like to discuss with Mark, and I happen to know that this little pitcher has very big ears.” He pinched Nico’s ear, not hard, but enough to make Nico try to shake him off. Jenson took his keys out of his pocket and handed them over.

“Go make yourself at home, and we’ll be right there.”

Nico looked like he was about to argue but then he took the keys, grabbed the bottle of beer, and left without a word. Mark realized he’d expected Nico to ask for his approval somehow, ask if it was okay that he left, but he hadn’t even looked at him. Jenson watched him round the corner outside, and once he was out of sight he turned back to Mark.

“So,” he said, his voice completely missing the joking tone it had had most of the night, “Stonefort?”

“You’ve got a problem with Stonefort?”

“Not really, I’m just curious. No offense but I know what kind of company Nico usually seeks out.”

“You include yourself in that company then mate?” Mark said, sitting up a little straighter. He wasn’t about to be accused of being a petty crook by a petty crook. Jenson laughed.

“You picked me up from jail a few hours ago, what does that tell you?”

“You think I’m like you?”

“No, I actually think you’re better.” Jenson smiled at the surprised look on Mark’s face. “Look, if anyone knows exactly how persuasive Nico can be, it’s me. But don’t take too many risks for his sake, okay? He’ll get you in trouble.”

“I thought you liked him?”

“I do, definitely,” Jenson said. He fell silent, and for a minute Mark just looked at him, drinking his beer and wondering where the discussion was heading. Jenson didn’t seem too interested in going on however, and simply sat watching the quiet street outside.

“So why are you warning me about this?” Mark finally said when he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Well as you heard, I’ve lost my job and I live in the trailer out back. Sure, me and Nico kept in touch a little while I was inside, but...” he struck out his hands and shrugged, “you don’t seem too bothered by me, and I frankly don’t give a fuck about the two of you bunking up together. I have some money stashed so I can pay my own way. What do you say?”

Mark blinked. He wasn’t often at a loss as to what was going on, but he really wasn’t sure what Jenson wanted.

“What do I say to what, mate?”

“To me coming along, of course.” Jenson laughed again, like he had just explained something that should have been completely obvious. “Think about it, at least. You can stick around here for a couple of days if you like, then I’ll have a chance to get my shit together too. My place isn’t big but I won’t charge you, and it beats sleeping in the car or in the nick.”

“I’m not sure I...” It didn’t feel like a great idea. Mark had gotten a pretty good vibe off of Jenson, sure, but he didn’t know him. Being stuck in a car with a stranger didn’t sound very appealing. Then again, if Jenson had money, Mark couldn’t really argue. His funds weren’t _low_ , but he could use the help. He could be an extended taxi-service to the nearest big city, and by then he’d know Jenson better. Maybe he’d know for sure if it was safe to leave Nico with him, or if he’d need to speak to the younger man about his choice of company.

“That’s why I said you should think about it.” Jenson drank the last of his beer and stood up, stretching. “Come on. Knowing that little fucker, he’ll have left us to share the bed.”

 

Sure enough, when they got inside the trailer Nico had folded the couch out and was already asleep, spread out so nobody else could possibly fit there. Jenson was about to wake him up, but Mark took hold of his arm.

“Let him sleep. It’ll bother him more,” he whispered. Jenson snickered.

“I like the way you think,” he said.

They undressed for bed, backs toward each other, and Jenson turned out the light and said good night. Mark lay awake, looking at the slivers of light shining in from the lamp post outside. More people meant more possible problems, he knew that. Then again, if Jenson could be of any help... and maybe Nico would have made up his mind in the morning, wanting to stay here? That would solve things neatly for all of them.

“I’d forgotten how uncomfortable this bed can be,” Jenson hissed out into the darkness after a little while, startling Mark.

“Am I keeping you up, mate?”

“No... you need any help falling asleep?” Mark jerked as he felt Jenson turn around in bed and put an arm over him, a warm hand resting on his stomach, the invitation impossible to misinterpret. He did his best to sound even and unfazed.

“I thought you liked them a bit smaller and blonder, mate.”

Jenson chuckled, but let him go and turned away again.

“I have preferences, not standards. Night Mark.”

Mark lay awake for at least another half hour, listening to Jenson’s slow, deep breaths and Nico making the couch-bed creak when he turned over in his sleep. He had the disconcerting feeling that he had no idea what he had actually gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the read. :)  
> This is all in good fun as per usual. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the read. :) This was all in good fun, as always. <3


End file.
